nanohaclonewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blossom
Blossom is the main protagonist in the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. She also is the leader and commander of the The Powerpuff Girls. Personality and Appearance Appearance Blossom has long, bright orange, waist-length hair with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress that has a black stripe in the middle with white tights and black Mary Janes. She has a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip that can be seen from behind. Personality As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to protect Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if -they fight, but ironically, she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor and others. In "A Very Special Blossom", a darker side to Blossom is shown when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor, who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. She is bossy sometimes and doesn't like when people call her that. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honestly to him, and for being the first to speak (especially to him). Her personality ingredient is "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspiration from female superheroes. History The Clone Wars Trapped on the Enemies' Side In 20 BBY, Blossom and her sisters,Buttercup and Bubbles were minding their own business when their archnemesis, Mojo Jojo, kidnapped them and took them away from Earth. When Blossom demanded to know what their old enemy was doing, he told them that he wanted them to help him destroy Townsville and take it over--only then would he let them free. The Girls refused and tried to leave, but that was when Mojo revealed that he had formed an alliance with the Decepticons and the Galactic Republic, two of the most notorious evil forces in the galaxy, and had presented them to both sides as being evil. Left with no other option, Blossom reluctantly allowed Mojo to have his way. Refusing Mojo's Attentions While the Girls were on the Decepticons' side, they ended up becoming the object of Mojo's attentions. Buttercup outright refused to go out with Mojo, threatening to beat him up. Likewise, Blossom was also disgusted and turned him down, calling him too old and saying that he was still their enemy. When Mojo turned his attention towards Bubbles, both Blossom and Buttercup attempted to warn her that his "friendly" attitude towards her was little more than a scheme to win her heart. When Bubbles found this out, she was upset, but went to Mojo and told him that she could only like him as a friend and nothing more. Thinking that was the end of it, Blossom and Buttercup left it alone, only to later find that Bubbles had been turned into an adult version of herself, had lost her memory and was calling her sisters evil. Blossom became suspicious and immediately called out Mojo, but the simian genius lied to Megatron and told him that what had happened to Bubbles had been an accident. Much to Blossom's dismay, Megatron believed it and told Blossom and Buttercup to be respectful to Mojo. This didn't stop Blossom, however, who was determined to prove that Mojo was responsible for it. Later, she and Buttercup did manage to convince Bubbles that Mojo had turned her into an adult so he could date her. This jogged Bubbles' memory and she went after Mojo to make him turn her back to normal. Mojo, who had tried to knock Bubbles out so she could forget about everything, ended up being confronted by Bubbles and he had to confess to everything. The Girls made Mojo turn Bubbles back to normal, but not before beating him up in retaliation. When Megatron learned what happened, he yelled at the Girls for beating up his ally, before he yelled at Mojo for doing such a thing. Mojo promised to not go after the girls again at Blossom's request. Category:Heroes Category:Back and Forth Characters Category:Decepticon Members Category:Members of the Powerpuffs